


3SQs (3-Sentence-Quickies), 3rd Edition

by Naemi



Series: Microfic [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Major Crimes (TV), NCIS, Penny Dreadful (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Faculty (1998), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Angst, Biological Imperative, Butt Plugs, Canonical Child Abuse, Crack, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Humor, Loss, M/M, Smut, Three-Sentence-Fic, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More three-sentence-fics of mine, most of them from the Quick Creation Game on <a href="http://fffc.livejournal.com">fffc</a>.</p><p>[Ratings and genres vary, of course.]</p><p>The canonical child abuse is found in Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [LotRiPs: Miranda Kerr/Orlando Bloom]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts), [Febobe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Febobe), [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts), [AlienSoulDream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlienSoulDream), [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]

Along with her make up, Miranda puts on a smile, hoping that both will last through the night. Pretending becomes harder every time, but she promised back when she hadn't yet fallen for the man she later married, and she won't break that promise.

They keep up appearances, and later, when she returns to an empty house without Orlando, knowing that he is in Elijah's arms, she is tipsy enough to believe she doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [beard] submitted by **Moit**.
> 
> [beard: North American informal: A woman who accompanies a homosexual man as an escort to a social occasion, in order to help conceal his homosexuality.]


	2. [LotRiPs: joshlijinic verse: Liv Tyler & Josh Hartnett/Elijah Wood/Dominic Monaghan]

_Dear Diary,_

_Those vegan scented candles are so awesome that I put them all over the house, but, sadly, when Dom's ass caught fire (surprise: a lit candle doesn't make a very good butt plug), the boys told me to get rid of them (at least I think that's what they said; their combined yelling was a little hard to sort out), which was a real bummer; I liked how purdy they flickered._

_Luckily, the candles are also versatile: ever since they were banned, I turned them into lotions and bath supplements and whatnot, and since one of the boys's many anniversaries is coming up (I'm suspecting they're making them all up, by the way, just to annoy me), I saved their favorite flavor for the Funfetti—either that, or I'm gonna make them some lube, since the last of their strawberry-lube went into another batch of my famous ice cream._

_But first, I'll have to try that on someone else's food to make sure it won't kill them or something; maybe I should give a certain someone a call and invite myself over for dinner?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [strawberries] submitted by **Febobe**.


	3. [LotRiPs: Orlando Bloom/Elijah Wood]

“It has nothing to do with you,” Orlando said, and although Elijah had seen it coming for a long time, it wasn't until then that he realized there was no actual way to prepare for your heart being ripped out and torn apart. 

Much to his surprise, his eyes remained dry, and his hands remained still all through the break-up speech that wasn't really one; it was more silence than words. He always pictured them ending things with a bang—yelling, accusations, the full range—but even with the absence of a crash, it still burnt him—maybe even more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [(to) crash] submitted by **Prisca**


	4. [LotRiPs: joshlijinic verse: Liv Tyler & Josh Hartnett/Elijah Wood/Dominic Monaghan]

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I woke up early because of the banging next door (they seem to be humping each other all the time lately; not that I care) and went to see if there was still some anniversary Funfetti left, but as I entered the hallway, I bumped into what I can only describe as a six-foot-three travesty of Hello Kitty, complete with ears, a bow, make up over stubble, and a huge pink plastic dildo in his hands (I didn't check other places, but I'm sure … *shudders*)._

_Needless to say, I screamed my head off, which startled Josh so much that he hit me over the head with his toy on reflex. When I came to, he was sitting on my chest, purring and nosing my neck, and while I don't know about you, I sure have the serious feeling that something is very, very wrong with that guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kitty


	5. [NCIS: Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo, Jethro Gibbs]

Tim puts up a tough fight, but weight (to be fair, he lost a lot) can't compare to the agility of a mischievous, determined thief; as Tony tackles him, Tim loses balance and the two of them fall over backwards, crashing right into Gibbs's desk—naturally, in the very moment that the man enters the bullpen. The following, tangible silence is of the boss-stare and head-slap-threat kind, but to their surprise, Gibbs simply walks past them to sit down, grab the pack of Nutter Butters out of Tim's hand and toss it straight into the trash can.

“Now that this is problem is solved, how about we focus on the theft of Navy property again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: peanuts


	6. [NCIS: implied Jethro Gibbs/Timothy McGee]

Tim isn't used to the bourbon's sharp bite, but it gets better with every sip he takes, so he keeps taking more until the bottle is empty and his head is light.

He should have stopped drinking long ago, shouldn't have started in the first place, but this sawdust twilight that is the world of men, not mice, urges him to play by an unfamiliar set of rules. 

As he looks up, he can't distinguish whether his gaze is clouded or if the room is, but what he knows for sure is that a calloused hand cups his chin and tilts his head up, and whatever happens next won't be more than a fading dream in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rough


	7. [Major Crimes: Rusty Beck]

The dust that dances in the twilight is thick and heavy, clings to Rusty's skin, and tickles his throat. The debris and decay of a decade of abandonment inside this once impressive building gives it an eerie vibe, reminds him of the now overcome dreariness in his life; the setting for this showdown could hardly be any better.

He straightens, clenches his jaw, and faces the nightmare come true that it is Phillip Stroh for the very last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [old barn] submitted by **Prisca**.


	8. [Penny Dreadful: Ethan Chandler]

The calling of a red moon rising vibrates through Ethan and fills him with an energy unlike any he's never known: darker, fiercer, more predatory; scarier. He tries to breathe it away, but breathes it in instead; it's in the mist that comes crawling from the banks of the River Thames, and in the cold that burns his cheeks—it's inside him, no matter where he goes.

A howl tears at his throat, and although he swallows it, he knows that sooner or later, he must unleash the beast inside him so it can douse the streets with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [shower] submitted by **Prisca**.


	9. [SVU: Olivia Benson]

After they take Noah away from her for some stupid, made-up reason, Olivia keeps a perfectly straight face every day. She doesn't confide in anyone, but judged by the concerned looks Amaro keeps giving her, he seems to suspect that something is, in fact, terribly wrong.

Only after she returns to her apartment at night, a place that feels cold and lifeless and not like home at all anymore, does she allow the pain to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: tears


	10. [Teen Wolf: Isaac Lahey]

Isaac trails the side of his face and neck with trembling fingers that follow the outlines of his scars with awe. He flinches, not because it hurts—although it still does—but because the rough texture feels so strange that he can't believe it's a part of him now.

He reaches out to mimic the gesture on the mirror's cold surface, pretending he's still the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [mirror] submitted by **Prisca**.


	11. [Teen Wolf: Isaac Lahey]

The days came and went the way the ocean waves rolled to and fro, blending together until Isaac lost all sense of time. It didn't matter.

Scott would return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: forlorn


	12. [Teen Wolf: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey]

To Derek, it's training, but to Isaac, it's more like torture, for every one of his Alpha's touches sends sparks through his whole body. He's happy to be wearing loose pants, but visible or not, his growing arousal can still be smelled a mile off.

Isaac knows that Derek knows, but until the Alpha has him pinned to the floor with his full weight, it doesn't occur to him that he might be in the same predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: grapple


	13. [Teen Wolf: Isaac Lahey]

Long faded screams. Fingernails caked with blood. Cold metal grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [desolation] submitted by **Moit**.


	14. [Teen Wolf: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall]

Scott buries his face in the pillow to hush the sobs he can't bite back as inch after inch of the plug slowly leaves his body. He's positive that he cannot _survive_ having it inside him one more second—he pleaded with Isaac to have mercy more than once—but as soon as it's gone, he wishes it back, for suddenly feeling empty after such a long time is cruel beyond words.

“And this,” Isaac says softly, “is exactly why I can't handle you knotting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: unplugged


	15. [The Faculty: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler]

If Casey thought he'd found a way of making Zeke give up, he was mistaken: after a half a bottle of vodka, the task is appealing. Thus, Zeke flashes a grin at the helpless whimper that leaves Casey's mouth when he unzips him, and he shakes his head when Casey tries to shove his hands away.

“I dare you to admit that you want it,” Zeke whispers, and just like that, all resistance fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Casey/Zeke doing shots and dares.] submitted by **AlienSoulDream**.


	16. [The Faculty: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler]

“I don't know if you're drunk or just stupid,” Casey hissed, which caused Zeke to narrow his eyes, cock his head and reply in a low voice: “Maybe I'm just flat-out insane.”

Casey swallowed; although he knew it was just their stupid, heated argument that gave the words a certain razor blade edge, being pressed against a too-low balcony rail ten stories above the ground didn't exactly soothe the sudden nip of fear.

Wide-eyed, he looked at Zeke, searching for words, but just when the tension became so unbearable that he was willing to spit out _anything,_ Zeke pulled him back with a smirk and a “You didn't really think I would, did you?” and Casey was glad he just turned and left, for he didn't know how to answer that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Casey and Zeke having a fight—on a very high balcony.] submitted by **claudia603**.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the next Quick Creation Game on **fffc.livejournal.com** —coming soon.]
> 
> [Visit **bunnybash.livejournal.com** to prompt me at any time. Anonymous prompts are also welcome.]


End file.
